Avoiding Love
by jcyrose
Summary: Claire Lyons had everything except love. Only problem is she wants nothing to do with it. Fate decides to step in and things start to get a little crazy. Three guys, a little help from above and a girl running from love equals chaos. AU
1. Trailer

**New story that I just came up with. I hope everyone enjoys this little taste of what's to come. I do need help from the readers. What pairings do you want? And who do you think Claire's helper(angel from above) should take form as? Do you want the whole PC in this? Anyways tell me if you like the idea and remember to REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

_**Claire Lyons was successful, beautiful, and young. **_

_"I got the promotion!"  
_

_**There was only one little problem, ok so it was totally major! She was 24 years old and completely gave up on love after somebody broke her heart in two.**_

_"Love is just some fairy tale. And I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago."_

_**Seriously, it's not as if guys didn't try, she just turned every single one of them down without even a second glance.**_

"_Hey, want to go out some time?"_

_"No."_

_**Claire avoided any chance at love like any reasonable person avoids matching strips and polka dots.**_

_"Someone is out there for you Claire, just give love a chance"_

_"So, I can get my heart broken into a million pieces?"_

_** It's hard to wrap your mind around the fact that little Miss America isn't going to find her Prince Charming.**_

_"You are the girl next door."_

_"Yeah, now I just have to figure out how to get the boy next door to leave me alone."_

_**So, fate decided to step in and give her a helping hand.**_

_"This has to be a dream!"_

_"Puh-lease if this was a dream you wouldn't look like you just fell out of a plane."_

_"Why are you here then?"_

_"To help"_

_**Suddenly after a little push from above three guys are fighting for her heart.**_

_"__Don't you take no for an answer?"_

_"Nope."_

_"I'm going to find a way to get her."_

_"She's everything."_

_** There's a catch, when isn't there a catch? Only one is her true love.**_

_"I've never felt like this before."_

_**She has to pick or forever be loveless. **_

_"I can't break someone's heart, I know how it feels."_

_**With help, this should be easy right. . .not.**_

_"CHOOSE ME!"_

_**Starring **_

_**Claire Lyons**_

_"You can't run from this!"_

_"Nope, I am pretty sure I can. I work out a lot."_

* * *

**So what did you think? FEEDBACK PLEASE! Once again here's what I want the reader's help with: ****What pairings ( the three guys fighting for her heart) do you want? And who do you think Claire's helper(angel from above) should take form as? Do you want the whole PC in this or just some? **


	2. Nice to meet you

**Here's Chapter ones, I hope everyone likes once again, I need the reader's help! Here's the deal, I want to know which meeting of the guy you like the best? Remember reviews are helpful x10!!**

**Block Industry **

**July 15, 2008**

**12:15 pm**

Her blues eyes traveled around her office and she smiled. Only days before Claire Lyons had been working in a tiny cubicle without a view but now her office was spacious with actual walls and an incredible view of New York City. Claire worked hard to get this promotion and now everything paid off. She was head of the marketing/events branch at Block Industry. Finally, no more typing invitations for her instead she would be hosting. Leaning back in her chair, pictures caught her attention, pictures of wedding, not Claire's but her friends and family. Now, most women would be bitter, being a bridesmaid four times but never the bride. No, Claire wasn't upset because, much to the dismay of her friends, Claire Lyons had given up on love. Her heart had been broken one too many times. There was also the fact that guys made her act stupid, clingy, and a tad bit over emotional when she was younger and she wanted to avoid that road at all cost.

"Ms. Lyons, you have some one here to see you." Claire leaned forward, pressing the intercom button on her phone.

"Send them in," Claire grinned as she released the button. She still got a kick out of having her own secretary.

"Looks like someone is having fun being boss," Massie Block, her best friend since like ever, waltzed into the room, "you know my dad would have promoted you sooner if you just asked."

"Mass," Claire rolled her eyes while Massie took a seat, "I want to get the job because I deserved it, not because my best friend happens to be the owner's daughter."

"Whatevs; you are coming to the club tonight with me and the girls, right?"

"I don't know," Claire hated going to the club. Kristen and Massie were always trying to set her up.

"Please," Massie batted her eyelashes as a tiny pout appeared on her face.  
"Fine," Claire sighed causing Massie to grin, "but only if you don't try to set me up."

"Kuh-laire," Massie whined with her grin now gone, "it's not our fault that guys hit on you."

"What are you talking about?" Massie opened her mouth to answer when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in," Claire said. The two girls watched as the door swung open. In entered Eric, the blue eyed blonde hair god that was second in charge of the legal branch. Massie smiled flirtatiously but Eric's eyes stayed focused on Claire.

"I just stopped by to say congrats," his voice was enough to make the women in the office melt.

"Thank-you," Claire smiled, motioning for him to take a seat.

"Would you like to go out for lunch? You know to celebrate, my treat," He flashed his famous smile, the one women couldn't resist. Claire looked over at Massie, who was mouthing say yes, she rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"I would love too," Eric's smile grew with Claire's response, "Massie and I were just on our way out, we would love if you joined us." And with that ending comment Eric's smile dropped.

"I wouldn't want to intrude but maybe some other time?" Claire nodded. Massie waited until Eric left, shaking her head as Claire grabbed her purse.

"Kuh-laire," she groaned, "Eric was trying to ask you out."

"Oh well," she shrugged, holding the door opened for Massie.

"You should give him a chance before I snatch him up," Massie reasoned. She looked at every guy in the office, all the eyes glued on Claire.

"Go for it, he is a HART." It was trued Eric was not only hot but also had a toned body not only that but he was a great leader' the youngest in his branch at the company.

"Maybe, I will." Massie pouted, sometimes Claire was so impossible.

**Block Industry **

**7:45 pm**

"See you tomorrow Kori," Claire waved good-bye to her secretary. She checked her watch and wrinkled her nose, figuring she only had an hour to go home and get ready to meet the girls. Luckily, she only lived four blocks away. Quickly she made her way through the crowded sidewalks. She smiled slightly, seeing she would only half a block away when her heel snapped. In a second, she fell to the ground and her papers flew everywhere. Silently she cursed Massie for making her wear the death traps instead of her usual flats.

"Here," she looked up to see someone handing her some papers.

"Uh," she stumbled for the first time in years as her blue eyes met the stranger's brown, "thanks."

"Did looking at me have you at a loss for words," he grinned while running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"No," she snapped and just like that, the old Claire was back, "I'm just not use to guys helping me without wanting anything in return."

"Not me," he waved his hands in defense before giving Claire a hand, which she hastily accepted.

"Really?" Her eyebrows rose in suspicion but he just kept smiling, "Great." Claire rolled her eyes, realizing walking home would now be impossible with one broken heel. In a moment, she was swept up and now a pair of toned arms held her up.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"You can't walk with a broken heel," he chuckled while walking, ignoring people's stares and Claire's grumbles.

"That was completely uncalled for," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just helping a damsel in distress," he concluded causing Claire to roll her eyes.

"Puh-lease," she mustered all her Massie-like attitude," I am not a damsel in distress. I'm an independent woman who can take care of myself."

"Sure," he muttered. He placed her gently placed her on the ground, "Here we are." Claire turned around and was surprised to see her apartment.

"How do you know where I live?" She turned to face him.

"I live here too," he smirked while pointing to the nametag on the mailbox mounted on the main entrance.

"Derrick Harrington," she read aloud.

"So, do I get the privilege of knowing your name Ms. Independent?" he questioned, following her inside.

"I'm not sure you deserve to know," she smirked. He sighed while following her into the same elevator as her.

"What more do I need to do, save you from a tall tower riding a white horse in armor?" The question sent Claire into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe next time Prince Charming," she gave a small wave before the door closed. Derrick leaned back against the elevator with a smirk. Mystery girl was definitely worth chasing.

**Ice Lounge **

**8:50 pm**

Claire shook her head at Massie's latest antic. The girls were standing outside the club, waiting for Massie's rating.

"Alicia and Dylan are so luck they are already in the club," Kristen muttered to Claire, who struggled to contain her giggles. Massie shot her a look, silencing her immediately.

"Claire step up first," Massie commanded. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, waiting for Massie to announce her outfit, "Tonight, Claire is wearing a sun Calvin Klein Sweetheart-Neck dress which compliments her body nicely and her Steve Madden Limmo pumps make her legs look long and toned. Her hair looks ah-mazing in loose curls. Good job using natural make-up that highlights your effortless beauty. 9.5" Kristen nodded in agreement.

"Next," Massie waited until Kristen stepped up before continuing, "She is sporting a white Ralph Lauren Jess Empire dress with a sweetheart neckline and thin spaghetti straps. The bodice is accented with layers overlaid for texture. The box-pleated skirt looks great with your legs, which the Karen Scott white "Aimee" evening sandals compliment. Her hair is up in a high ponytail that features her high cheekbones perfectly. The light blue eye shadow makes your eyes pop, fab job. 9.6."

"Agreed," Claire, added.

"My turn," Massie smiled, "I am wearing a purple Calvin Klein halter twisted-pleated dress. My black Kenneth Cole New York "Rise and Shine" peep toe pump look great with the dress. My hair is straightened to perfection. Plus, my make-up enhances my natural beauty."

"10," the two girls shouted at the same time. Massie smiled in approval. The three linked arms and strutted into the club, matching the beat of "When I grow up," which was blasting in the club. Alicia waved them over to the table where she was sitting with Dylan.

"You guys look perf!" Dylan complimented as Claire slid into the booth next to her.

"When don't we?" Massie's response sent the girls into laughter.

"Point," Alicia added as the laughter died down, "Guys, I have major news!"

"Spill," Kristen and Claire blurted at the same time causing the two to giggle again. Alicia waited until the table was quiet.

"Anyways," she paused, adding to the suspensions, "Kemp asked me to MARRY HIM." The girls squealed in delight while Alicia showed off her engagement ring.

"That's two now," Massie noted with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Huh?" Claire's face scrunched in confusion.

"Two engaged," Kristen explained as Claire looked at Dylan and Alicia smiled.

"That's right, Chris asked Dylan two months ago," Claire, sighed as Dylan shot her a you-did-not-just-forget-I-was-engaged-look, "sorry."

"Forgiven," Dylan grinned, "just don't forget about the dress fittings tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I can't believe the wedding is in two weeks," Alicia said, watching Dylan take a big gulp of her drink.

"There is still so much to do," she moaned. The girls quickly comforted her.

"Cheer up," Dylan looked up to Alicia as she continued; "you have the best maid-of honor."

"And you have me," Massie added, resisting the urge to tell Alicia that she was Dylan's first choice but convinced her to pick Alicia because Kemp would be the best man and it would look better in pictures. Plus she didn't want Kemp, the perv from middle school to touch her, "plus Claire, who does the best events at Block industry.

"Give me everything tomorrow and I'll have it worked out in a day, two tops."

"Thank-you so much!" Dylan threw her arms around Claire in happiness.

"No problem," Claire replied with a smile. Planning perfect events was her job.

"Time to dance," Massie, announced. Everyone stood up except Claire.

"I'm going to grab something to drink," Claire, pointed towards the bar, "Anyone want anything?"

"No," Massie answered; everyone else nodded their head in agreement, "But you better come dance later." Claire grinned as the girls disappeared. Swiftly she stood up and made her way to the bar.

"One apple martini," Claire ordered, flashing her ID at the same time. The bartender placed the drink down and refused Claire's money.

"From that man," he explained pointing to the last stool on the end. Claire smiled in thanks, taking a sip of her drink. Her smile fell as the man, who was obviously drunk, stumbled towards her.

"Hey, pretty lady." The man greeted. Claire turned the other way. Why couldn't drunken men just leave her alone? He put his hand on her shoulder that she promptly removed.

"Don't be cold baby," he slurred, turning Claire's stool around so she was facing him.

"Go away," she stated slowly before beginning to turn but he stopped her.

"I just want a kiss." He leaned in, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. She was just about to slap him when the man was pulled up.

"She wanted to be left alone," a velvet voice commanded, sending the man away.

"Thank-you." Claire watched as her savior sat on the stool next to her.

"You're welcome," he smiled. Claire was stunned at his eyes, one blue and one green, that sparkled even in the dim light, "Cam."

"Claire," she introduced; the two shook hands. After a moment of silence Claire stood up, "I have to meet my friends. Thanks again." Quickly he stood up, studding his hands in his pocket, "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe," she winked before disappearing into the crowd. Cam grinned leaning against the countertop. Claire was definitely different from any girl her had ever met.

"See ya girls," Claire waved just before opening the bad door. She was about to take a step into the cab when someone flew in.

"This is my cab," she calmly explained, peering in the cab to get a better view of the thief.

"I don't see your name on it," he smirked with his dark brown eyes sparkling with a playful glint, "but I'm willing to share." Claire groaned because she knew it would take forever to hail another cab. Slowly she got into the cab.

"Ladies first," the man teased readjusting his baseball cap. Claire rolled her eyes and gave the cab driver her address.

"Are you always a jerk?" He chuckled at her question. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Just think about it," he mused, "we are saving the environment by sharing the cab instead of putting more pollutants in the ground." Claire sighed as she turned her attention out the window and watched as the city lights shone brightly.

"Are you going to ignore me the whole ride?" Claire didn't even flinch and continued to gaze out the window, "Fine, I am sorry." Claire turned with a tiny smile and a familiar glint in her eyes.

"I forgive you," she said just as the taxi came to a halt. She swung the door open and put her legs out of the cab.

"You are going without even giving me a name?"

"If you guess right then I'll tell you," she smirked, watching as the price for the ride went up.

"This is going to be hard," he tapped his chin deep in thought, "Claire." Her mouth dropped and he grinned.

"How did you know?"

"I'm really smart," he shrugged. She stared at him with her mouth forming into a small scowl, "Ok, this did help." He held up Claire's cell phone and she quickly snatched it away, "It's not my fault you dropped it."

"Didn't mean you had to look at it."

"How else would I know your name?"

"Good bye," Claire growled; her grip on the door tightened.

"Josh," he said, looking her start in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" His response startled her and her grip loosened.

"My name is Josh." An idea hit Claire and she smiled lightly before closing the door and knocking on the window. Josh looked confused but he moved towards the window and rolled it down.

"Thanks for paying for the ride," she filed and signaled for the cab to drive off before Josh could response. Josh grinned and rolled up the window, this was definitely a girl worth pursuing. Even if Claire didn't know it, they were perfect for each other.

**So, what did you guys think, good or bad?? remember you play a big role in this so answer if you can ****which meeting of the guy you like the best? Keep telling me which pairing you want to win out of the three!! Thanks again for everything  
**


	3. 3 guys, 1 one room plus a box of doom

**Yeah, reviews make me happy! Anyways remember to keep reviewing to play your part in the story. There are links and a poll on my profile please vote on your choice or Claire will end up lonely. .maybe. . .not really**

Q&A this is the part where I answer some of your questions/comments

**Did the boys and girls ever met? No, this is AU but the girls are still the PC and the guys are still friends**

**Cam's meeting Claire was stereotypical: I did that purposely b/c I think of Cam as the stereotypical good boyfriend. .so be prepared for some cheesiness from him!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Claire's Office**

**July16, 2008**

**11:00 am**

"So let me sum this up; three totally hot guys all hit on you and yet none of them have your number, why?"

"Massie, there is nothing wrong with not giving my number to every guy who hits on me," Claire sighed over the phone, Massie had been lecturing her for the past 10 minutes about her lack of excitement.

"Kuh-laire, any girl would kill to be you at this moment." Claire could just picture Massie rolling her eyes over the phone.

"Great," Claire was getting a little, ok, really annoyed. Hey you, trying listening to Massie nag you. She opened her mouth to answer when there was knock at the door, "look someone is here I got to go."

"Fine, just think about finally letting a guy actually getting your number." Claire smiled as she hung the phone.

"Come in." The first thing she saw was a red curl as it fell out of the bun that was holding the rest of the unruly hair. "Hey, Dylan," Claire let out a giggle when Dylan finally turned to show Claire the giant box she was holding.

"Hello," Dylan greeted, letting the box fall onto the desk. It landed with a thud as Dylan promptly plopped down on a chair.

"So, what's in the box?" Claire pushed her chair back and leaned over the box, peering into it.

"That would be everything I gathered and attempted to plan for the wedding," Dylan groaned.

"When you said everything, I didn't think you would bring me a giant box labeled doom," Claire raised an eyebrow pointing DOOM, which was written and underlined three times in red sharpie.

"That was Chris's idea," Dylan rolled her eyes, "if this is too much for you-"

"No," Claire stopped Dylan mid-sentence, "I can held anything. Don't you worry about a thing, everything will be absolutely perfect by the time you say I do!"

"Thanks again," Dylan smiled, "so what's this about you and three guys?"

"How did you know, I just told Massie like two seconds?"

"News that juicy travels fast." Claire shook her head as she sat down in her chair, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Nothing happened," Claire, explained while Dylan watched her with an amused expression.

"Sure, well I have to get going," Dylan stood up, "don't forget the dress fitting at six."

"Got it." Dylan waved good-bye as she walked out of the office. Claire stood up once again and opened the box. Her eyes widened at the contents, it was going to be a long day.

**Champs Sports Bar and Grill**

**July 16, 2008**

**12:30 pm**

"Hey guys," Derrick greeted, grabbing the chair and turning it backwards before sitting on it.

"You're late," Chris grumbled as he pushed up his glasses and leaned back in the chair.

"Loosen up a little Plovert," Derrick smirked, Chris glared at him from across the table.

"I hope you aren't late to my wedding." Derrick simply chuckled at the comment.

"Knowing Harrington, he'll probably be late and try to hook up with every woman in the bridal party."

"You're just jealous of me Cammie," Derrick retorted. Cam didn't respond and simply ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Derrick, when are you ever going to stay with one girl for longer than a month?" Chris questioned.

"When I get Miss Independent's name," he mumbled to himself before taking a gulp of beer.

"I already know Derrick's going to bring a date but are you Cam?"

"I don't met this cute girl at the club last night, maybe I'll ask her." Cam smiled at the thought of Claire's shinning eyes.

"Dude," Derrick raised his eyebrow, "everyone knows that cute is guy code for sort of ugly."

"Man just because I don't think about getting into the pants of every girl I see doesn't mean a cute girl is ugly," Cam sighed, narrowing his eyes at Derrick, "she was gorgeous."

"Ok ok, I get it," Derrick raised his hands in mock surrender, "I promise not to steal your girl. But it's not my fault if she hits on me." He laughed while Cam and Chris rolled his eyes.

**Portabella's Italian Restaurant**

**July 16, 2008**

**1:00 pm**

"So, you asked Alicia to marry you?"

"How many times are you going to ask that questions before you finally understand that the answer is yes?" Kemp watched Josh simply shrug before eating a forkful of pasta. Ten minutes ago Kemp revealed that he popped the question to Alicia and once Josh got over the initial silent shock, he kept asking the same question over and over again.

"Dude, I can't believe that you are ready to settle, I always thought you would be single forever," Josh laughed, remembering the middle school Kemp, who probably would just grab Alicia's boobs and run away, never once thinking of marriage.

"Man, you wish that you could find a girl as hot as mine to get married too." Kemp watched waiting for Josh's reaction.

"Please I saw the way you looked at me when I went out with those Ralph Lauren models," Josh smirked.

"I was staring because it was ironic that you, the boy who was obsessed with Ralph Lauren until junior year in high school when everyone secretly thought you were gay, had found a way to go out with two girls from Ralph Lauren." Kemp laughed and dodged the piece of pasta that Josh chucked at him.

**Claire's Office**

**July 16, 2008**

**5:15 pm**

"No, believe me chicken wings are really too plain for the rehearsal dinner," Claire explained over the phone to the cater; Dylan couldn't quite decide which choices to make so she left Chris to choose. One thing Claire learned as she made her way through the doom box was any decision left up to Chris often turned into an hour long phone conversation, which resulted in Claire getting angrier and angrier.

"But Mr. Plovert ordered chicken wings and it's too late to change the order," the woman, who had a nasally voice, said and Claire could just picture the woman rolling her eyes.

"No you listen to me lady," Claire snapped, she had pushed her last button, "this is a classy affair and chicken wings are not classy. So you will change the order to caviar-stuffed eggs and scallop ceviche as the appetizers. You will start with a bouillabaisse soup and roasted beet salad with walnuts and goat cheese then it will move on to braised short ribs with pomegranate molasses and spiced rice as the main meat dish. For the main seafood dish, you will serve halibut with egg and lemon sauce and a side of greens with white beans. Finally, dessert will be pears in red whine and an assortment of cookies. Do you understand me?"

"O-o-of course Ms. Lyons, everything will be perfect," the woman stuttered with fear in her voice.

"Thank you," Claire smiled as she hung up the phone. She glanced at her watch and quickly picked up her folder, marked Plovert/Marvil before grabbing her coat and leaving the office. Her heels clanked against the sidewalks while she avoided people. Her eyes stayed glued on the flower arrangements for the rehearsal dinner.

"Oomph," Claire groaned as she landed on the sidewalk on her butt.

"We should find a better way of meeting," a man chuckled as he gathered the papers spilled from the folder before helping Claire up.

"Thanks Derrick," Claire gave a small smile as she reached for the papers. Derrick eyed them as he handed them to her.

"So, that's why you wouldn't give me a name?" He mused, "because you're getting married."

"No," Claire chuckled as they continued towards the building, "I'm helping plan my friend's wedding."

"Oh," Derrick paused and an awkward silence overcame the two. "Do I finally get a name?"

"Don't you remember?" Claire asked with a smirk. Derrick held open the door and looked at Claire with a confused expression, "Until you save me from a tall tower with a white horse and armor, you get no name." Derrick chuckled, watching Claire disappear in an elevator.

**VIP Dressing Room**

**July 16, 2008**

**6:05 pm**

"You're late," Massie scoffed at Claire entered the room, where the others were already waiting.

"Sorry, I ran into someone," the girls' raised an eyebrow at Claire's explanation, "literally."

"Just make sure you aren't late for the wedding," Dylan giggled, handing Claire a drink.

"I won't but guess what?" Claire paused to raise the excitement in the room.

"Spill!" The other girls shouted at the same time before breaking out into laughter.

"Ok, ok," Claire took a deep breath, calming herself from the laughter, "Your rehearsal party is officially planned!"

"Oh my god, you are the best," Dylan grabbed Claire into a hug.

"I hate to break up this love fest really I do," Alicia said with a smirk, watching as Dylan slowly released Claire from a hug, "but we came here to try on dresses."

"Right, the dresses are in the fittings rooms already. Claire is the first door, Kirsten the second, Massie third, and Alicia the one on the end." Dylan plopped down on the couch and the others quickly went into the dressing rooms.

"You know I hate to complain," Claire shouted, "but the top of the dress is a little loose." Dylan slapped her hand over her mouth when Claire appeared in front of her. Claire was a hand away from flashing Dylan.

"I'm pretty sure you have my dress." Alicia stepped next to Claire; her dress barely covered half of her boobs. Dylan doubled over in laughter at the sight of the two.

"Let's switch dress before Dylan can't breathe," Alicia grumbled.

"Guys, come out I have been waiting forever," Dylan whined loudly from her seat. After what seemed like an eternity, the four doors slowly opened. A big smile appeared on Dylan's face as the girls came in her view. The dresses were Vera Wang mauve gather bodice, natural waist gown with a scooped neckline in a layer of lame, satin, and bobbinette. Though Massie's dress was a bit different from the others', the sash around her waist was a light purple after she convinced Dylan it would look best. Alicia pouted at Massie's dress though the purple sash was hardly noticeable, she hated the fact Massie found a way to stand out at Dylan's wedding. After all the attention should be on her and Dylan of course.

"This is exactly what I pictured!" Dylan gushed, looking over her friends once more before sending them to get dressed again.

"Aren't you going to try on your gown?" Claire asked as she handed the salesperson the dress over the dressing room door.

"Now, why would I want to spoil the surprise?" The four girls just rolled their eyes before linking arms and leaving the store.

"You guys are free, right?" Dylan asked while they piled into to her car, "because Chris is having the guys from the groom's party over tonight and I thought we could have a little get together."

"Sounds fun," Massie declared, giving her blessing to the dinner with everyone else nodding in agreement.

**Dylan and Chris's Apartment**

**July 16, 2008**

**7:30 pm**

"Man I'm starving," Derrick, complained from the couch, "when can we eat?"

"Dude how many time does he have to tell you?" Josh snapped at the boy, even when they were in middle school together it took forever to get something through Derrick's thick head.

"When Dylan and her friends get home," Chris sighed, wishing Dylan would come home faster. He knew that his friends could possibly destroy his apartment if they didn't eat soon.

"Isn't this great," Kemp, said, jumping over onto the couch and making himself comfortable between Derrick and Josh, "the gang all back together." Cam snorted a laugh causing everyone to turn to him.

"Sorry but even for me that was cheesy." It had been awhile since they were all together but not that long. After high school, the boys went their separate ways. Cam went to Chicago to study business. He tried living in Chicago after graduating even working his way to vice-president at the company but longed for New York. Luckily his company opened a branch in New York just six months ago, the promotion to partner allowed him to transfer. Josh went to Boston to study law. He quickly established himself as one of the top lawyers in the state after graduation before deciding to open his own firm, which was quite successful in New York. Derrick went to San Diego, studying in the medical field. After finally, graduating he moved back home and worked at the local hospital. Kemp and Chris were the only ones who stayed in New York after graduating. Sure, they got together every spring break but their friendship was a little tense with the distance. Now, that everyone was back it looked like the boys would be, well, the boys again. Slowly the doorknob began to move and all eyes turned to it.

"Finally," Derrick sighed with his stomach growling in agreement.

"I'm home," Dylan announced as she opened the door. Chris stood up and greeted her with a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey baby," Kemp hopped off the couch and pulled Alicia close to him before the two kissed. Josh, Cam, and Derrick watched the rest of the girls file in behind one another.

"These are my friends," Chris motioned towards the couch. "Derrick is on the end, next to him is Cam, and last is Josh." The guys gave a small wave, curios to see the other girls, who were continently hidden behind Dylan.

"This is Massie," A girl with brown hair and amber eyes stepped forward with a confident smile, "Kristen," a girl with dark blonde hair and navy eyes stepped forward with a friendly way, " and Claire." As she stepped forward, the guys' eyes widened.

"Oh my god," Claire gasped, looking at each of the guys in the eye. Suddenly the taste of pennies became strong in her mouth and just before anyone could say anything else her world went black.

**So, what did you think? Derrick a doctor no one, you must be crazy. .I am. . .haha anyways remember the part you play in this so review with any suggestions or questions and we will play another round of Q&A! Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile to pick your guy of choice and links for outfits are located there! Now it's time for a contest, have you been paying attention. .there are are three cities mentioned in the story, which one is my hometown first to answer gets a prize. Contest number two what else happens when Claire taste pennies? Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
